Let Me Sleep
by Lil' Slugger24
Summary: Kim passed away and it's taken Ron until now to realize the importance of his passing friend. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Disney© show Kim Possible© that I mention in this story such as character's names, attitudes, descriptions, devices, restaurants, etc. I also do not own the song "Sleeping In©" by The Postal Service©. I do own this story, however, so don't steal and don't sue.

Author's Note: I have just found a song called "Sleeping In©" by The Postal Service©. This story is both inspired by the song and my insomnia. Read, review, and ENJOY!

Let Me Sleep

By Lil' Slugger24

Ron Stoppable sat on the edge of his bed and held his head in his hands. His eyes were closed and he let the tears he had been holding fall to the floor. He felt so alone. He kept glancing at the clock where bright green numbers flooded his vision. It was 3:00 in the morning, he hadn't slept since he heard the news.

Three days previous, Ron learned his best friend, Kim Possible, was in a car accident. A drunk driver crashed into the side of her vehicle and she suffered a slow death as the paramedics didn't arrive quick enough to revive her due to traffic.

The funeral had been held earlier the previous day. Surprisingly, Ron hadn't shed a tear until this particular night. He couldn't take how miserable he was. He bawled silently, his shoulders racking with sobs as he was forced to accept that his friend was gone.

He looked up to the ceiling and sniffled. He watched the above fan rotate slowly as it made a slight whirring sound. He then looked to the clock and cried again. "That damn alarm clock…" he mumbled through tears.

He stood and activated the light by his bed. He paused when he saw a picture of Kim resting on his desk. He smiled through all of his pain as he strolled unhurriedly towards it. He gently lifted it with his hands and sank to the floor in memory.

That day in the summer had been wonderful. That was the last summer they were together before going off to different colleges. He remembered in July when he took the picture of his friend sticking her tongue out in a rock-star fashion while smiling.

He laughed to himself when he remembered that smile. He even went so far as to smile with the memory of that captured moment in time.

After he had had it developed, he jokingly asked for Kim's autograph. They messed around until she eventually agreed to it. She had signed: Love, Kim.

He wished he had a frame for the picture he now cherished so. He would have to get one to immortalize that one moment of happiness between them. He wiped his eyes and looked at the picture for a final time, gently stroking Kim's hair in the photograph even though it wasn't real.

"You know, KP?" Ron choked. "I wanted to tell you I loved you that summer. I realized what you meant to me that final summer… But I didn't tell you before we went separate ways… I miss that, knowing that you were just a couple doors down…"

Ron paused as his face contorted with emotion and he had to set the picture down and hold his eyes. He rocked back and forth as a futile attempt to comfort himself. He cried for a long while before continuing.

"I wish you were here, Kim…" he trailed. "Rufus has passed away, Wade's moved on, my folks don't give a damn anymore about me because I'm a man…" He paused and looked deeply at the picture. Kim's eyes were half-closed due to her smile. They sparkled with the sun and all of its energy. "But you were the one I always knew would be there for me. I could write you a letter and you'd respond as soon as you read it."

Another emotional session emerged and Ron swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in his throat. He shook the picture between his thumb and forefinger. His eyes were red and burned with tears. They showed no sign of letting up.

"I still love you, Kim… I always will, even though I didn't until that final summer…" He wiped his eyes and laid the picture on the floor. He lay down beside it and closed his eyes. The tears continued to pour from his sockets and he didn't think he could take it much longer.

He mumbled to himself that he wanted her back. He screamed inside of his head that he missed her. He had no comfort at this crucial point in his life.

Then, the light overhead disappeared. He thought the light bulb had burnt out but this was not the case. He opened his eyes and saw a white light surrounding him. His vision was vaguely blurry and he searched the endless white plane that surrounded him. He stopped when he noticed a figure standing a few feet in front of him.

"Hello?" he greeted with a question, his voice echoed in this strange realm.

The figure giggled and took his hand. Ordinarily, he would have protested but he allowed the motion with no fear or resistance. The figure stepped close to him and he saw her.

Kim Possible smiled broadly with his hand in hers. She wore a long white dress. Atop her head was a veil and she simply glowed with happiness.

Ron looked himself and saw he was in a tuxedo. His hair was combed back and a minister stood before them. Ron took a few seconds to realize he was being married.

"Kim?" he questioned.

She merely put a finger to her lips and shushed him gently. "This is what you wanted, right?" she said, her voice echoing like Ron's had.

Ron was still slightly confused but did as she instructed and kept quiet. The minister read from the bible and blessed the both of them. It was then time for their vows. Kim was up first.

She turned and smiled beautifully at Ron. "Ron… I wish you would have told me you loved me sooner… It took me a long time to realize who the perfect guy was. I can't believe I was so blind in the first place. I love you."

Ron smiled and began his own vows. "Kim… I don't know what to say… I'm the luckiest guy on Earth because I'm with you. I know, it's cliché, but it's really how I feel about you… Love is too small a word to describe what I feel for you…"

Kim had begun to cry, her smile still remained on her face and she had to wipe her tears away with her free hand as Ron placed the ring on her finger. She then gave Ron his symbol of marriage and the minister announced the kiss to seal the ceremony.

Romance was nothing compared to the kiss the two lovers shared. Friendship, passion, gratitude, love. All were elements of the feelings the couple experienced as the kiss seemed to last forever.

The pair of lips separated and they looked at each other again. The minister was gone and they placed their foreheads together.

Kim whispered into Ron's ear, "You know you're dreaming, don't you?" she asked sweetly.

Ron nodded as a tear fell. "Yeah, but I want to sleep in…" The two shared another kiss and soon a loud buzzing was heard.

Ron opened his eyes and found his lips were puckered. He looked around and found he was on the floor, holding onto the picture of Kim. He sat up and looked to the ground. That was the best dream he had ever had and now it was over.

He held the picture in view for a second and smiled slightly. Tears had stopped. He was surprised that he wasn't crying with the picture in hand.

"I think that was your way of letting me know it's time that I let go… Thanks, KP… You're gone and you're still watching my back." he said quietly.

He stood and placed the picture on the desk where he had found it. He stopped his alarm and went off to get ready for the day. He would need to be at work in an hour and still needed a shower and some breakfast.

He really wished he didn't have to get up that morning. He wanted to remain in that final kiss with Kim forever. Nonetheless, he went through the day as if everything were alright like he knew Kim wanted. However, he stopped at a store on his way home from work and bought a four by six inch frame for the picture he held most dearly.

THE END 


End file.
